


what we keep behind closed doors

by bitchbby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Secrets, Sex Worker Yuuri, Slow Burn, Smut, businessman viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbby/pseuds/bitchbby
Summary: Yuuri’s feeling lonely at the hands of fleeting lovers.And Viktor - he’s running from things he can’t hide.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I abandoned my previous work and started this, and let me say I am much more excited. 
> 
> On that note, enjoy!!
> 
> (I am also looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested!)

"I love you, Yuuri."

He doesn't look at her, choosing instead to focus on dulled lights through the window, a pretty blur of busy streets and rushed nightlife. He wishes he could step out and _breathe._

There's familiar panic pooling under his skin. It’s the uncertainty of how his clients react to the inevitable end of things, mostly considering anyone he beds with knows that his job was all faked intimacy with no promise. He feels that he never let that line be smudged. _  
  
_

But maybe he was wrong. 

Fuck. 

He runs a hand through his hair and forces what he hopes is sympathetic smile. His partner looks vulnerable, and he almost let’s himself feel bad. He did like her. He presses a soft kiss to her trembling lips. 

"I think it’s time to end this. I’m sorry.” 

Kata looks about as heartbroken as Yuuri feels. He just lost _half_ of his income. He has other well paying clientele, sure, but she was _very_ generous when Yuuri played his cards right. 

It’s silent as Yuuri slips on his pants and buttons up the rest of his shirt. He focuses on the air conditioner running softly through the vents and not the uncomfortable looks heavy on his back.

The door softly latches shut behind him. It’s quiet and smells of clean linen in the hallway. Yuuri presses his back against the wall, breathing as deep as his lungs let him. This is when he always questions himself, when squashing the flames with a too attached lover or when _he,_ although rarely, feels the beginning of his own attachment. Though on his part they’re blind to it, the relationships ending quick and clean on his end. Part of being a professional. 

But he’s getting lonelier, despite his nights never being spent alone. Always filled with the touches of some man or woman using his body to their own benefit, Yuuri raking in the cash like the shameless whore he is. 

He sighs.

He soon finds himself sitting mostly alone in the hotel bar, the few voices a low buzz over the gentle jazz filling the room. He orders a shot of whiskey, the burn almost soothing away his worries before they have a chance to stab at him even deeper. 

He’s about to order another when he feels a knee bump into his thigh, a smooth voice low and teasing in his ear. “Two of what he’s drinking, please.” 

And anything suave he might have said dies on his tongue along with his dignity, because he can feel his face blazing. 

This man is _beautiful_ , a type of beautiful that anyone and everyone should marvel at because _what the fuck,_ he belongs on a pedestal and not on a barstool next to a pathetic Yuuri. 

“What’s your name, hm?” This man is taking Yuuri in, blatantly and shamelessly, and he wishes it was cold water being placed down in front of them. 

“Y-Yuuri.” If he could kick himself he would. “Yuuri.” 

“Yuuri.” It rolls off his tongue and curls Yuuri’s toes, and this man's grin is blinding. “You have a pretty name, _Yuuri.”  
  
_

He holds out a hand. “Viktor.”

He then brings Yuuri’s hand to his lips, placing a firm kiss on the back with a teasing smile, winking behind his impossibly silver lashes.   
  


  
“So what is someone like you doing sitting alone? It’s a tragic sight.” 

Yuuri snorts and Viktor’s smile grows wider. He pushes down the embarrassment where he can mope about it later. “Tragic? How is that?”

“Because someone like you should never be alone.” 

He gives a hollow laugh at the irony of the pick-up line, which was cheesy but somehow charming from Viktor’s lips.

He knows how to play this part, and wants wherever this conversation is heading. Even if it might just be another unhealthy distraction from everything weighing on him. He licks his lower lip, satisfied when Viktor’s eyes unabashedly follow the movement. 

“You could change that.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not updating this everyday but I want to get the plot going. Also thank you to everyone who left kudos!

Viktor’s profile is illuminating in the low light of the bar, lips curled in a sly smile behind the rim of his glass, features contrasting beautifully with the shadows. If Yuuri had a creative bone in his body he’d write poems. 

He turns to look at Yuuri then, eyes glinting. “I would love that.” His voice dips low, a smirk playing the corners of his lips. 

He would love anywhere if it meant he could be alone with him, a deep heat building low in his stomach that Yuuri knows barely has to do with the alcohol they’ve been consuming. He must have a thing for Russian accents, because when has he become so easy? 

And Viktor would be a helpful distraction, and Yuuri hasn’t been with someone who wasn’t paying him for a while. He wants to feel normal. Needs to. 

He smiles, laying his hand on top of Viktor’s thigh, the soft fabric grounding him before he regrets it. “Me too.”

Viktor’s smile is sweet, lines crinkling around the edges of his eyes endearingly. 

Yuuri’s throat feels dry. 

“I- “ Viktor is abruptly cut off, a sharp ring coming from his jacket pocket. He’s frowning now, pressing ignore on the call before sending Yuuri an apologetic glance. 

“I am so sorry Yuuri, but it seems I’m needed.” He rummages through his pockets somewhat frantically and pulls out a business card, offering it to him. 

“Please call me sometime. I would really like to see you again.” 

Yuuri nods, feeling a bit dejected. Viktor reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, leaving Yuuri’s head and stomach buzzing. 

“It was nice meeting you.” 

And with that Yuuri is left alone again, staring at a retreating back clad in an expensive suit and full of questions. His own shirt has begun to feel stuffy, collar a little too tight. He pulls his jacket on and stuffs his hands into their pockets. 

He needs rest anyways. 

-

He wakes up to his own phone blaring all too loudly, the corners of his mouth wet with drool. He wipes it off with the back of his hand and presses answer.

“Hello?” 

“Yuuri!” He has to pull the phone away from his ear, smiling despite himself while simultaneously resisting the urge to reach through the phone and strangle him . “Hey, Phichit. It’s early.” 

“Yuuri, it’s noon. And you were starting to worry me. I thought you would be home sooner.”

He cringes, already pulling himself out of bed. Yuuri holds the phone between his ear and shoulder while he pulls his jeans on, struggling just a bit. “Yes, I’m sorry, I know I should text you. But I’ll be there soon.” 

“No big deal! I bought you breakfast but we’ll just call it lunch, unless you want to go out. God knows we need to go grocery shopping.” 

He laughs and agrees, his stomach feeling more empty than usual. He knows he hasn’t been eating properly. Yuuri has a tendency to overindulge or not at all when the stress gets too much. 

“Alright, well I’ll see you soon Yuuri. Be safe.” 

He tosses his phone on the bed and lets out a breath, grabbing his belongings and shoving them in his suitcase. 

He checks out about ten minutes later, and decides to just walk since he chose a hotel closer to his apartment, the cool wind a refreshing sting against his skin.   
  
  
  
-

Yuuri gets home and pulls out his keys, unlocking the door. The smell of something he knows will be delicious cooking fills the apartment and his stomach growls almost painfully. He drops his suitcase on the floor and makes his way to the kitchen where Phichit is, waving around a spatula. 

“Finally!” He greets him, a bit of sweat beading his eyebrow. He flashes Yuuri a smile. “You look horrible.” 

“Thanks, “ Yuuri mumbles, moving around the counter to sit at one of the stools. He raises an eyebrow. “What are you cooking?” 

“Chicken parm. I threw out the McDonald’s I got you, figured we would both appreciate a more filling meal anyways. It’s the last of what we have.” He then looks at him expectantly and Yuuri awaits the prodding. “How was last night?” 

Yuuri shrugs, still feeling slightly guilty about the whole ordeal even though he really shouldn’t. “I ended things with Kata. She was starting to get feelings, I think.” 

“You think? Yuuri she sent you flowers pretty much everyday with love confessions attached. You can’t be that oblivious.” 

He scrunches his nose, honestly he really should have seen it coming. “I know, I know. She said I love you, so. Yeah.” He shrugs again. 

Phichit smiles a bit sadly at him. He fills a glass with water and pushes it towards Yuuri. “Well, lunch is almost ready. Go wash up and we’ll eat.” 

Yuuri shoots him a grateful smile and downs half of it, the liquid a remedy for the dryness in his throat. He’s stands when and there’s a ping from his pocket, a notification staring mockingly up at him from the screen. 

**_V-Nikiforov has requested you!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (someone please tell me to stop editing chapters I’ve already posted because i can never be completely happy with my writing which is a HUGE bummer lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!

Hey guys! So, I kinda lost inspiration for a moment lol. I have a chapter written, but I’m debating on posting it because I’m debating if I want to continue this. I would really appreciate it if you’d let me know if you would like to see this story through. I also slightly tweaked the last two chapters if anyone wants to check it out!

I’m so sorry again. Goodbye for now ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated! ❤️


End file.
